Duke Magtongen Le'Overalines
"I have seen an Empire of Demons fall. I have seen red haired natives of an island drown themselves in green liquid to gain abilities, yet this... This tops everything." -Magtongen Le'Overalines (March 3, 1751) Biography Magtongen was nothing anything special in his early life. Born into a rich noble family in France, his life only took a turn when he was 15. He is known for being a Shakespearean. From the moment he came into this world, his father, a man born in France, handed him a copy of Macbeth. He learned to read and write by 7. At 12, he finally figured out how to comprehend Macbeth. Always enjoying Julius Caesar, he always came back to that one play. At 15, he was walking home, and he found a big crowd around the front gate of his home. Commoners were standing around, staring at something, or someone, in front of his gate. His sister, twisted, neck snapped, and clearly dead laid limp. A note was by her, displaying an ominous symbol: the bloody Templar Cross of House Clemente. Traumatized to discover that his entire family was killed, not just his sister, he was forced to move in with his uncle in Denmark. Unknown to him, due to his young age, his family had a strong distaste for the marriage between Philip Clemente and Grace Goldtimbers. His family was known for standing for nature care, but this one vocal distaste was the thing that got his entire family killed by France's new king. His days were spent reading, until he left to learn about etiology and biology, only because his uncle wanted him out of the home. In school, he realized that he wanted to join philosophy too. At 35, he became an intelligence representative of the senate of Denmark Norway. While in Denmark, he was somewhat of an ambassador to visit Spain. Spending a lot of time with Ezekiel Clemente and Ferdinand Clemente, increasing ties between the two empires. During his time in Denmark, he governed St. Croix, where he made laws to prevent deforestation and over harvesting. On December 4th,1750, he left Denmark for Spain due to dislikes with how the Empire was led. He felt the Demon King was an oppressor, and truly saw the ways of which it was handled. He saw the paupers on the streets of Mors Palatium. Denmark was not the place for him. On his arrival to Spain, he was welcomed with open arms. After a few weeks recovering, he became a full member of the Spanish Empire. After leaving Denmark, Mag got right into business in Spain. He wrote a contingency plan for the war on Haven, utilizing his knowledge on etiology to assist in the possible effects of it. During his time in Denmark, he knew Haven quite well, even being able to pin down the exact region where the islands of Tui'Tonga were located. He knew where the fountains where located, and came up with a war plan. On February 4,1751, Mag was made a Conquistador for the Spanish Empire due to his assistance to the King. He continues to train, for when the time calls for action, he shall be prepared. Unbeknownst to him, his uncle had a daughter, meaning that Mag had a cousin that he wasn't aware of. When he joined Spain, he discovered her, and she became the second member of House Le'Overalines. She then went on to marry a member of House Lupos. Unexpectedly, he was also made the leader of the conquistadors. King Ferdinand saw it fit to make him the leader of the Conquistadors and the speaker of the Cortes Generales , which is located at the Le'Overalines Mansion. Mag's Journey to Max Warning This has a mixture of RP elements, and game elements. Terms such as "Level 50," "Max sailing," and other game terms will be used along with character arcs, stories, and adventures. Maxing Sword Mag's first skill that he mastered was his blade. During his time in Denmark, he crashed his ship on Rumrunner's island. Injured, and ill experienced, he knew he had to survive, or else the large wildlife will kill him. He discovered a cellar that he used to camp in, especially on the rainy nights. In the cellar, he discovered a blade that was as good as new (The Witchunter sabre.) Mag, who was known for being clean, civil, and democratic, was back in some primal state. He would attack with hard hits, taking a while to actually kill ''a single crab at some times. For around two months, he was trapped on this island, until a now British member Bismark Gottwald discovered the crashed ship. He rescued Mag, and brought him to Port Royal. When he reached port Royal, he was level 16 in Sword. Mag then had to clean himself up. Cut this silly beard off, get something better than torn clothes. Just improve his look. After that, he and a few Spaniards, although still a member of the Denmark empire, began working together, working to improve their general weapon strength. This got him to level 20. When he left Denmark to join Spain, he was under Samuel Aveiredies as a conquistador member. Under him, he learned new tricks, such as thrust and blade storm. He got to level 23 under Samuel, and continues to appreciate and work for the conquistadors. Chosen as the lead for an expedition to the new caves on Isla Tormenta, Mag and a few other spaniards went and explored the caves, only to be ambushed and forced to retreat. This was when he went into high gear, starting to experiment with different attacking strategies and attacks. After this expedition, and some minor expeditions with users, he got to level 29. He was almost a master at sword, and nothing could stop him now. For days on end he continued to fight in the caverns of Isla Tormenta. Eventually, he reached his point, and he couldn't level anymore. When he reached level 30, there was no celebration. There was no "Congratulations, Mag." It was solemn. He was all alone in the caverns, but he did it. Maxing Dagger/Throwing Knives Mag was trained to become an assassin back in Denmark. He was learning Dagger tricks from his friend, Jon Ashbrook, and when he was sent out on Spy missions, he made great use of his throwing knives. It was petty assassination jobs, such as assassinating a gang leader who posed as a fruits salesman. He was standing on top of a building in Cuba, and from below, he tossed 3 knives into the salesman. However, when he left Denmark, he realized there was more that he needed to learn. Mag was only level 5 in throwing knives. While training for sailing, he met Cara Clemente, who helped him hone his skills in throwing knives and Dagger. From level 5-20, she taught Mag how to use his daggers, what skills he should focus on, and the best daggers to use. "It took you three knives to defeat a silly salesman," She told Mag, "With this baby, one knife will do the job." She reached into her weapon's cabinet, and removed an intricate designed dagger, with little etchings in it, "I got this from a Vipers Den. You can keep it, I have much better weapons." She handed the weapon to Mag, and Mag has continued to use those until his maxed. Cara and Mag went their separate ways, and Mag continued to train with his dagger. He'd work on defeating the undead that occupied Isla Tormenta, He'd fight the ghosts and spirits on Raven's Cove. Anywhere Mag went, those Daggers were always hoistered, ready to be used. He reached Level 28 while grinding at Isla Tormenta. He continued to stay there, continuously working to go even further beyond. On June 30th, 1751, he was with a crew when he finally maxed it, and he was left at a loss as to what direction he should go next. Maxing Grenade Left with nothing to do, Mag sat around, tossing grenades at the undead for fun. When was he ever going to use this skill? At the time, Mag figured the skill of "Grenades" wouldn't be for anything but to show with friends, however, in potential wars, Grenades came in handy, as a good hand could assist with bombarding homes and whatnot. However, Grenades are not good for stealth operations. Mag reached level 12 just by running around Abassa, Tormenta, and other places, bombing unsuspecting undead. Personality In the beginning, he was rarely talking, due to the trauma of his parent's murders. As time went on, he became sociable, and easily approachable. However, after his parent's murders and time in denmark caused him to feel good one minute, and sad the next. He's not good at keeping relationships. The only true relationships he could have is with books, specifically Shakespeare's books. The "relationships" he has tended to be ended quickly. Skills include: -Biology - study of life. -Etiology - study of causes -Philosophy - can understand plans - Shakespearean - can say well fitting shakespeare quotes when he wants - Charisma Weaponry While on intelligence missions, he tends to use a dagger, or throwing knives. He has good weaponry for the occasion, however, when he is in his depressive state, he gives them to someone so they can hide them and not hurt himself or others. Mag's ship is a War Frigate named "Blade Runner." He also keeps his Light sloop with him that Kwagar gave him, but he never uses it unless time calls for it, which is rare due to the weakness of the ship. Appearance He has brown hair and blue eyes. He tends to wear a red vest with a black shirt underneath. He wears a gold and Black ring from the time in Denmark. He wears a necklace with a red crystal on it. He has a blue pendant shaped like a K. Lineage Parents were: Paltron Le'Overalines and Maria Anias. He had one sister: Louise Le'Overalines Rosa Lupos-Le'Overalines- First Cousin on Father's side Jacko Le'Overalines - First Cousin on Mother's side Known Associates Prince Ezequiel Clemente Mag first saw Ezequiel at the baby announcement of Zenobia Kinover-Mar, the daughter of Keira Kinover-Mar and Rome Vanhart. Mag was not sure who he was, however, most people treated him with some esteem. Around June of 1750, he was sent to Spain with some other colleagues from Denmark. Mag began to befriend King Ferdinand Clemente VI and Prince Ezekiel Clemente. They assisted Mag in gaining better gear. Mag originally had just a beard, a headband, and a tattered shirt. He looked like a pauper one would see on the streets, not some high official of Denmark. Eventually, with the help of both of them, he got a cleaner appearance. Mag then started having private talks with Ezequiel. He was trying to improve the bond between Spain and Denmark. These were futile, however, due to other Danish people mistreating the Spaniards often, threatening them with war. Mag tried to hold peace, but due to having friends on both sides, he had to take a side. He took Spain's side, which did end up preventing a conflict. On December 4th, Mag was traveling back to Denmark in his light sloop "The Storm-Sail Strider." While on the way there, he reflected on his fun times in Spain, and with Zeke. He wrote in his journal: ''I remember the times when me and the Clemente family would enjoy dinners and discuss plans to improve our relations. I wish to visit Spain again. The oceans, the breeze. Leonardo Cortes is no longer, and with good riddance. He torn down the veil that was the bond between Spain and Denmark, and that veil shall remain torn. I must try to sew it back up, but the scissors of the Fates keep cutting it. I do not have much Cargo. The people of Denmark are starving. The Natives of St. Croix are fine, however, it is time I should make a choice. I need to leave Denmark behind and start a new part of my life. Mag turned his ship, and set towards Spain, arriving a few days earlier. He recovered for weeks, with Zeke talking to him. Mag told Zeke everything about what he did not tell about how Denmark was in its current state. A few days later, The Brothers of Chaos disappeared. Zeke taught mag how to sail, and Mag eventually got enough to afford a War Frigate, named "Blade Runner." Mag and Zeke remain close friends, and due to his dedication, Mag became a member of the Conquistadors, and has led a few exhibitions to far away areas with the approval of Ezekiel and Ferdinand. Mag assisted with the exhibition to Raven's Cove, taking risks for the safety of his good friend Zeke, and the other Spaniards there. At any times, he is willing to hop in and help. Being great friends, when Ezequiel Clemente left, he was upset. To him, it wasn't the Zeke he knew. However, he knew it was best. He doesn't tolerate what he had done, but he still looks up to the Zeke that ''was '', not ''is. '' Lord Commander Samuel Aveiredes Samuel and Mag first met when Mag was in Denmark. He and Sam weren't close per-say. They didn't talk much between each other, and usually he would see Sam with other Nobility. Only once he joined Spain, he then got to know the great Lord Commander of the Conquistadors, Viscount Samuel Avereides. Mag and Sam are rumored to have encountered each other for the first time in Spain or Port Royal. They were getting ready to venture out on a Material Expedition when they first got to talk. Mag was a mere Spanish Citizen, who after this Material Expedition proved himself to be a member worthy of the rank of Conquistador. Now under Sam, Mag learned more about combat at an even greater rate than when he was in Denmark. "On the battlefield," Samuel told Mag during one of their training sessions, "You won't have magic. You won't have Demon Kings assisting you. You will just have your blade and your wits." Mag and Sam learned about their ambitions. When Mag became a Duke, he still continued to look up to Samuel. Samuel is a good friend of his, and when Mag has parties at his estate, Samuel is always at the top of his list, and usually the last to leave. Princess Cara Clemente The only Daughter of Ex-hand of King Ezequiel Clemente, Mag grew close with his family as well. Category:Characters Category:The Kingdom of Spain Category:Conquistador Category:Duke/Duchess Category:House Le'Overalines